


Scared as hell

by Nhi_theuserof_this



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), YHS - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Wilbur and grain are also long lost siblings sort of but they know each other are siblings, Wilbur and grian are twins, oh right and tw for swearing, this is really confusing I know but hold on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhi_theuserof_this/pseuds/Nhi_theuserof_this
Summary: Grian was one of the closest people to Fundy at this point. He wants to be honest, really, but with the rest of his family history being a total train wreck, he spends an awkwardly long time dancing around what he wants to say.Tldr; Grian is Fundy’s uncle, Fundy comes out to him
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Scared as hell

**Author's Note:**

> Preface: Grian is Wilburs twin and after Wilbur pulls a ded and turns into Ghostbur he spills the bens to fundy so sometime before the oneshot Grian just pops in and lives in the Dream smp when he's off of hermitcraft
> 
> oh yeah and this was inspired by this Tumblr post -> https://give-grian-rights.tumblr.com/post/638100000503644160/fundy-nervously-i-was-not-born-a-man-grian

Fundy was scared as fuck, to say the least.

He had only known his uncle Grian for about a month by now. A few days ago the two had sat atop the community house and they had somewhat bonded after Grian dropped some vaguely cursed family history about being dropped off in Japan as a child. It was because of that, Fundy was currently on a boat traversing the ocean to track down the cords Grian left on the front door of his cottage.

Fundy did not expect to find a tiny island taking up a roughly ten by ten space with a water elevator leading downwards. After nervously inspecting the island, Fundy had nowhere to go but down. Stepping into the elevator, Fundy had forgotten to hold his breath and quickly realized that Grian had somehow obtained and added a conduit to the area as he was able to breath.

The interior to the under water base was that of your standard office building, desks, chairs, monitors, the whole thing. This thoroughly confused Fundy as he looked around the area of this base.

The monitors turned out to be fake, so did several pieces of furniture that turned out to be cheap plastic replicas. Fundy had almost stepped into the elevator before hearing a loud string of muffled curses behind a door he previously thought to have been locked of fake as the rest of the furnishings had been.

“This family tree is going to be my fucking demise!” Grian’s muffled voice shouted as the clacking of a keyboard followed.

Fundy hesitated before knocking on the door. “Grian?” A startled shout came from the other side as the sound of something or someone falling had followed. The door abruptly opened as Grian stood at the other side wearing a flower lei from who knows where and a pair of sunglasses that had slid down his nose. Grians face had a mostly neutral look that was a little sour when he initially opened the door but it soon lit up with a smile as he recognized his nephew standing before him. “Hello Fundy! Come inside, I promise it’s not as small as the door makes it look.” True to his words, the area was about the size of the intitial first room, still in the work office style but including basic things like a kitchen area and other basic necessities hidden behind another door off to the side.

Grian had walked back towards a desk and sat down on a rolling chair, spinning around a few times before propping his legs on the desk in front of him. “How’s it going Fundy?”

“Oh- uhm, I’m doing fine.” Fundy said as his posture turned stiff.

“Don’t be so uptight now, it makes me feel like an uncomfortable guy to be around,” Grian said reaching for another rolling chair and pulling it close, “come sit with me and we can figure this out together.”

-

Grian and Fundy spent the next two hours together as they bonded over how strange their family tree was, and Fundy had nearly forgotten why he was there in the first place.

Grian was now going through the fridge as Fundy had remembered what he came here for and neevously turned towards where Grian stood.

Fundy cleared his throat loudly as Grian turned back around with a smoothie in one hand and a swirly straw in the other. Grian hummed as he put the staw into his fruity drink.

“I- I wasn’t born a man.” Fundy said looking down at the floor, before looking up to see Grian taking a long sip from his swirly straw.

“Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I’d write more but I feel liks this is the perfect level of chaos to leave on, feel free to add on and stuff, just credit me if it isn’t a reblog I guess, AU isn’t mine but I guess it’s my take. Goodnight it’s past midnight  
> (Reblogs and any sort of interaction is appreciated greatly)"
> 
> I wrote that at the end of the original Tumblr post so ye, same thing applies, AU I used is made by give-grian-rights on Tumblr!


End file.
